I Know What You Mean
by Kristy Marie
Summary: Based on 'When I Woke Up': Xander, Buffy, Willow and Dawn are in for a shock the morning after... (implied Slash, no details of anything that did or did not occur though)
1. I Know What You Mean

Title: I Know What You Mean...  
Author: Kristy Marie  
Rating: PG-13 bordering on R (for subject matter)  
Pairing: X/? B/? W/? D/? (it's a suprise)  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter, slight angst, lots of laughs  
Dislclaimer: Of course Joss has the BtVS stuff and JKR has the HP stuff. I just own my nice little iMac computer....  
Distribution: TTH, FF.net, let me know where else it travels to...  
Author's Notes: This is based upon the 'When I Woke Up' fic by Jinni. It's also my first HP crossover so take it easy on me.... Feedback is greatly desired as it boosted my day from mediocore to a 'oh happy day' feeling.

Chapter 1: I Know What You Mean... 

Giles had given them some money from the new council's funds and told them to 'bloody get away for a week, so I can have some peace'. So, naturally they ended up in Vegas and it all went downhill from there...

Buffy, Willow and Xander had been sitting at the bar for 30 minutes and had only spoken to the bartender to get their drinks. Since Sunnydale went to hell two weeks before, none of them could speak with other without an explosion of words occuring. All Buffy had on her mind was 'He Who Must Not Be Named' aka Spike. If anyone said his name she would began to rant and rave on how no-one appreciated the fact that he gave his life for the rest of the world. In contrast, Xander's sole thoughts were on 'She Who Can't Be Dead'. The only person he had spoken with at any length was Andrew, and that was just to drag every last detail of her death out of him. As a counter to Buffy and Xander's remembering the dead thoughts, Willow was focused completed on the relationship that was NOT happening with Kennedy. Kennedy had pushed her too far with the 'I'm a powerful slayer now' kick and Willow had left her. 

So with those thoughts, the trio sat so close to each other, nursing their drinks, but were so far away. Even though a chasm divided their thoughts, one person could bring them together in a scary force.

"Dawn! What the hell are you doing in here?!" was the echoing phrase that came crashing out of three mouths.

"What do you all care what I'm doing here? You left me to rot in that hotel room so you could come down here an wallow in your grief." Dawn turned to Buffy with a pointed look, "Besides B , I wanted to try out this kick ass ID F gave me so I could wallow in my grief too. Five by five?" And Dawn held her smirk as she looked at three shocked faces. Then she turned around and walked to a different area of the bar.

Buffy turned to her two, well at one time, best friends. "Can you believe her? I am so going to kill Faith the next time I see her!" Buffy sat fuming and wishing she had something to kill.

Xander gave her a pointed look, "Well, if you hadn't been all 'Spike is my champion, do as I say or else, oh, did I mention, Spike is my champion' maybe she wouldn't be like that!" 

The argument was heated up. "So, the grieving one speaks. You are acting so sad about your precious Anya, but probably hurt more than that Ubervamp every did by leaving her at the alter!"

It was in that moment that a precious line was crossed. Xander's one eye held unshed emotion as he glared at Buffy. "Thanks for letting me know how you really feel Buff." He got up at stalked off across the crowded bar that was anywhere else but where Buffy was.

Willow looked dejectily at Buffy. "You know, if you wanted time alone to pine over Spike, you could have just said."

Buffy glared back at Willow, if she didn't find a release soon, she would explode. "Thanks for the advice. I'll go find my own corner, with my own drink and let you pine over that slay gal of yours." With that said, all the scoobies were headed in their own directions and the stage was set for a shocking night.

**********

**Dawn**

As Dawn walked away from the trio, she began to mumble to herself. "Why does everything have to be so gloom and doom with them." She let out a sigh and sat down with a drink, "They'll never let me grow up, I'll never experience anything on my own. It'll always be Dawnie can't do this and don't do that. Why can't they let anyone else in that little social clique of theirs..." She dropped her head down to the bar.

"I know what you mean..."

Dawn jerked her head up to look for the source of the British voice she just heard.

**********

**Willow**

Willow watched as Buffy stormed away. Goddess, why couldn't live be normal. It hadn't been normal since the day she met Buffy. Then there was the whole relationship realm. No person alive could have a worse track record than her. Oz, the Xander Fluke, Oz, Ta.., no can't think about her, Kennedy. Willow stared back into her drink and began to mumble to herself. "Why can't they wake up and see that I hurt too? No, they're too wrapped up in their own little world's to see that I need some loving too..."

"I know what you mean..."

Willow turned her head up to find the source of the very British sounding voice.

**************

**Buffy**

As Buffy stalked away, she noticed a vamp at the far door leading a young girl outside. 'Probably taking her to a dark ally, sneak a few kisses, then drain her dry..' Why can't I give up slaying, it's like the vamps follow me... With that thought, she followed the vamp out the door.

One dusty vamp later, Buffy sat at her own little corner of the bar nursing a beer. Just as long as she didn't turn into cave-Buffy again all would be well. Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the vamp she just staked. "Why does it always have to be me? Why do I always have to save the day...", she mumbled to herself.

"I know what you mean..."

For one split second, Buffy thought that Spike had returned, but when she saw the source of the British voice, she knew it wasn't him.

****************

**Xander**

He couldn't believe that Buffy had gone that far. They had all said things to each other in the past, but they have never crossed the line that far. He sat staring at his beer trying to determine where and when everything had gone so wrong. Of course, one big flaw was that the others, save Dawn, never saw him as more than food/fix-it guy. He could never make them see the depth that was inside of him. As he started on a new drink, he began mumbling to himself... "Why can't they see me for who I really am. I contribute, I'm a part of the group. But no I'm just stupid Xander, the dumb one, the Zeppo..."

"I know what you mean..."

Xander jumped at the sound of the voice beside him. He had to turn his head all the way, do to his blind side, to see the source of the Gilesish voice beside him...

TBC... upcoming chapters: Merciful Zeus!, Oh Goddess!, I'm Baked!, Buffy's Gonna Kill Me!

Kudos to anyone who can guess my pre-planned pairings...


	2. Merciful Zeus!

Title: I Know What You Mean...  
Author: Kristy Marie  
Rating: PG-13 bordering on R (for subject matter)  
Pairing: X/? B/? W/? D/? (it's a suprise)  
Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter, slight angst, lots of laughs  
Dislclaimer: Of course Joss has the BtVS stuff and JKR has the HP stuff. I just own my nice little iMac computer....  
Distribution: TTH, FF.net, let me know where else it travels to...  
Author's Notes: This is based upon the 'When I Woke Up' fic by Jinni. It's also my first HP crossover so take it easy on me.... Feedback is greatly desired as it boosted my day from mediocore to a 'oh happy day' feeling.

Chapter 2: Merciful Zues

Something was causing warmth to spread across my face. It was a great feeling for the whole two seconds it lasted. Then the ramifications of the previous night's 'Let's have fun in Vegas since we all feel like crap after Sunnyhell' actions kicked in. I've been drunk before, I've had a hangover before, but this, it just wasn't meant to be.

My head was splitting, but I knew it was time to take inventory and make sure I still had all of my functioning body parts. As I creaked my open, immediate panic set in. I couldn't see! Oh, wait, the eye patch is on the wrong side. Phew! Okay, chalk one up for the handicap guy who couldn't even keep his eye patch on the right side. As I readjusted the eyewear, I began to have a sinking feeling that more was wrong than just the eyepatch.

Oh god! There's a body in the bed with me! That's definitely skin touching my skin. Must move, must run away... wait, can't move, it will wake up... Okay, breathe, then try to figure this out. I opened my eye cautiously to survey the damage.

Let's see, hotel room (plus), not MY hotel room (minus), umm, (come on Xand, you can look at her)... I glance slowly toward the lump laying at my right side and, OH MY GOD, I slept with Will, all I see is red hair peaking out from under the covers.... this is bad, this is bad, this is.... wait, that hair is too short for Willow.

Okay, let's try breathing again, let's go back to my list. NOT Willow (A++++)... I cautiously reach my left hand up to rub the sleep from my eye when... OH DEAR GOD, (great now I'm turning into Giles, and there is a freaking wedding band on my hand. I know that was not there when I... wait, what is the last thing I remember...

We went to the bar, Dawn showed up (must remember to "discuss" that with her and Faith later), fighting ensued, Buffy pissed me off (what else is new?), went off to another part of the building. There was something else, drinking, moping (oh, wait I don't mope, no moping here), more drinking, hmmm, oh yeah, the British voice, wait, there was red hair attached to that voice. THAT'S IT! The red head in bed with me is the British voice I heard, mystery solved, case closed.....

No, wait, there's still the wedding band and who she is. Hmmm... do I try to wake her up, maybe I just leave and she'll never know the difference (stop that thought) can't leave another girl behind when that evilness called mariage is looming. God, I must be cursed.

How about I just lay here until she wakes up. I"ll close my eye. That'll work, I'll pretend I'm asleep, she'll wake up, then she'll decide what to do. Maybe she'll just kick me out like Faith did, that would be my luck....

Oh wait a minute, the bed is moving, okay, more than just a small part of skin touching, oh god arm wrapping around my...

"MERCIFUL ZEUS!!" I jump as far as I can from the bed, taking all of the protective covers with me, leaving my very naked self staring at a very naked red headed MAN (or is he a boy) who was staring back in shock at me.

authors's follow-up note: I'm writing each of these chapters quick and in hopes of actually having *gasp* a completed fic. So any mistakes or logical thought issues are solely my responsibility. Also, just for timeline issues: 3 weeks after Chosen in Buffyverse and the HP trio just completed there 7th and are 18 years old. Also, as for the whole marriage issue, I'm taking a few liberties an pretending that Vegas had joined the band wagon and was tossing the marriage licenses out right and left. I know that's quite a few liberties, but this is fanficiton after all ;-)

TBC... upcoming chapters: Oh Goddess!, I'm Baked!, Buffy's Gonna Kill Me!


End file.
